


The First Night

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva and Gibbs ask Tim to join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night

**Disclaimers:** NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** none really  
 **Pairing:** Tim McGee/Ziva David/Jethro Gibbs [no, you don’t need glasses, that actually says McZibbs]

* * *

It started out with him noticing how Ziva was checking out McGee at a crime scene. He did a double take when he walked back into the room after leaving the two to bag and tag and taking photographs and found her licking her lips, her gaze glued to the younger man’s behind.

Gibbs wouldn’t usually have commented on it, but it happened again that week, and that coupled with her flirting with him made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Ziva was significantly younger than him, and while the age gap did not bother him, he knew that there were some disadvantages attributed to his own age. Not one to beat around the bush, he asked her outright if she wanted to be with someone closer to her own age, surprised by her shocked reaction. No, she didn’t, what on earth would make him say that. When he pointed out her apparent interest in the other man, she had shrugged and toyed around with a sander. Yes, she was attracted to McGee, but she did not want to break up with him, either.

Over the next couple of weeks, he noticed that his own feelings for the younger man might not be all too innocent, and when Ziva noticed that, she casually mentioned the possibility of inviting Tim to join them. For a night, at first, though if they all wanted to, it could become a permanent thing?

Gibbs wrestled with himself. He wasn’t into sharing and could get jealous easily at times, especially towards other men. But on the other hand, he trusted her, and he wanted to give her what she wanted…

Once he decided that yes, he would be okay to share Ziva with another man, it became a matter of convincing said man. He left that part mostly to Ziva. She was flirtier than him and had a natural talent for pushing McGee’s buttons in the right ways. In the end, the desire to find out where this could lead made the younger man agree and they gave him Ziva’s address, figuring that it would be a better place than Gibbs’ house, where Tim would only be reminded of who he was about to have sex with, and giving him the option to walk away from this if he wanted or needed to, whereas at his own apartment, he would have had to throw the two of them out.

They were mid-kiss when the doorbell rang and Gibbs tightened his hold on Ziva, refusing for second to let her go and wondering if this had been such a great idea. She gave him a look and he let go of her with a sigh. He watched as Ziva threw him a sultry grin before opening the door to her apartment, allowing McGee inside. The younger man shifted on his feet nervously as he allowed her to take his coat and hang it up, nodding in Gibbs direction.

“So, um, how does this-” McGee - no, Tim - started, but Ziva’s lips on his cut him off and Gibbs curled his fists to keep himself from marching over there and pulling them apart forcefully. They had agreed that it would probably be best to just jump right in, given McGee’s tendency to think and ramble when given the opportunity. And rambling really wasn’t what either one of them had in mind for tonight.

McGee just stood there, completely taken by surprise until he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Ziva, pulling her against him as he deepened the kiss before he buried his hands in her curls. Gibbs drew a deep breath when one of the other man’s hands then started running down Ziva’s back and came to rest on her behind. He caught her grinning against Tim’s lips as she reached out a hand, beckoning him closer.

He slowly stood and walked over to them, taking Ziva’s hand before coming up behind her and resting his free one on her hip. She broke the kiss with Tim and the junior agent blinked slowly, his eyes glazed over. Gibbs smirked, hiding the expression against the soft skin of Ziva’s neck. The effect she could have on people was impressive, he mused as he kissed her skin and Ziva tilted her head with a soft moan, exposing more skin to him before she straightened and got to work on the buttons of Tim’s shirt, running her hands over the newly exposed skin. Gibbs used her distraction to slip his hands under the hem of her top and cup her breasts, making her arch into the touch. His eyes met Tim’s and the man grinned at him before sobering and swallowing thickly. Gibbs nudged Ziva and the woman sighed softly, brushing Tim’s shirt over his shoulders as she went in for another kiss to stop him from over-thinking the situation. It had taken them long enough to convince the man to join them and neither Gibbs nor her wanted him to get cold feet and run away, though they knew that it was a possibility and would let him leave if he really wanted to.

“I-” Tim started between kisses, but Ziva made a noise in her throat and started working on his belt, but Tim grabbed her wrists and took a step back. “I was going to say that I find it unfair that I’m the only one shedding clothes.” he quickly said when Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

Gibbs gave a low chuckle and Ziva whirled around in his arms, giving him a mock glare.

“Well, if you find this so amusing…” she trailed off, tugging on the hem of his shirt. The team leader raised an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes and pulling the oversized shirt over his head. “Better?” Ziva turned back to Tim. Gibbs saw the other man swallow and work up his courage before he slowly shook his head.

“No.” he declared before reaching for Ziva’s top and pulling it over her head. “Now _that_ is much better.” Tim muttered even as a blush was creeping up his neck. This time, Gibbs actually laughed out loud.

“I like the way you think.” he told the younger man, wrapping his arms around Ziva’s middle and kissing the spot behind her ear. “Bitten of more than you can chew?” he muttered as Ziva gasped when Tim stepped closer and snaked his hands between her and Gibbs to rest them on her rear again, pulling her closer.

“Never.” she got out before Tim caught her lips again and Gibbs slowly started moving them down the hallway towards her bedroom. Oh, this was definitely going to be an interesting night.

_fin._


End file.
